The instant application should be granted the priority dates of Nov. 19, 2009, the filing date of the corresponding European patent application 09014442.9, as well as Nov. 18, 2010, the filing date of the International patent application PCT/EP2010/007014.
The present invention relates to an arrangement for influencing the flow of an exhaust gas of a gas turbine in a channel that preferably leads to a waste-heat exchanger or boiler.
The exhaust gas stream of a gas turbine is typically not supplied to the exhaust gas system as a flow that is uniformly distributed over the entire cross-section of the channel and that has a uniform velocity of the exhaust gas. Depending upon the manufacture and type of gas turbine, or also depending upon loading, a varying velocity distribution exists. The non-uniformly distributed flow can lead to mechanical loading of the unit components disposed in the exhaust gas section. These unit components must have a complicated and/or expensive design, for example with regard to the thickness of the walls, if other measures cannot be made available.
EP 1 146 285 B1 discloses a waste-heat boiler that is supplied with exhaust gas from a gas turbine, with a diverter having a pivotable flap being disposed between the boiler and the gas turbine. In order with this arrangement to achieve an evening-out of the distribution of the local gas stratification over the flow cross-section of the waste-heat boiler, a guide mechanism is disposed downstream of the pivotable flap. The baffles of this guide mechanism are pivotable between a deflection position during the conveyance to the waste-heat boiler, and a position that does not influence the gas flow.
It is an object of the present application to provide an arrangement to protect the waste-heat boiler of a gas turbine unit and/or components that might be disposed in the channel that conveys exhaust gas from damage caused by flow forces from flows having locally increased velocities.